JubyPhonic
JubyPhonic or Juby---'''actual name is '''Juliet Simmons---'''is a fairly new and popular YouTube singer who started singing in May 2012. With already well over 100 covers reaching 200,000 YouTube subscribers and fans by this Summer 2015, she sings mostly English covers of VOCALOID, favoring catchy tunes and heart touching ballads, mostly with her own translyrics. Juby says she is all about good content on the web and seriously tries to pursue it. She also provides subs for most of her English covers. First using YouTube's annotation system, she started with her cover of "Witch Hunt" There have then been hardsubs done by: ericaohmg95 and more recently by: OccasionalSubs. Her pure soprano mid-range can be a caress, bouncy fun or smooth as butter. Her high voice is often brilliant and crystal clear, at times becoming piercingly resonant at the stratospheric high notes. Musically adept, she does well at the variety of styles presented within VOCALOID, including fast patter songs, acoustic ballads, and electropop. She can belt, hold long, sustained notes with ease but what sets her apart is that she manages to imbue her songs with heart and feeling--something appreciated and commented on frequently. Many fans have yet to hear the full extent of '''Juby's vocal range or experience the warm, resonant, powerful side of her voice and lovely vibrato--though she did allow a hint of it to show spring 2015 on Nico-Nico, the Japanese YouTube (on her cover of " Namae no nai Kaibutsu" from Psycho-Pass). Normally when working on VOCALOID songs, she sings in a light, bright contemporary pop voice with laser straight tones and mixes leaning towards high treble. In this way she tries to match this very unique style--which apparently results in the loss of her vibrato and the warmer tones that normally fill out her voice. Though VOCALOID is all about an artificial synthesized voice, she has added feeling and English lyrics to make these songs, that are close to her heart, more accessible and easily understood. Her skill with incorporating idioms and correct pronunciation/syncopation in her Japanese to English translations has made her a favorite and an often covered and quoted lyricist. It is obvious that she painstakingly tries to honor the original VOCALOID which can be challenging. At best she manages to preserve the intended meaning and feeling in rhyme as well as in singable lyrics, while still hitting the appropriate beats of the original composer/lyricist. Her lyrics are available on her site: Jubyphonic.com as well as published online under each song. Her most popular cover presently is her English cover "↑Jinsei Game↓" with near 3 Million views as of June 2015. Also as of June 2015, she has two covers with close to 2 Million views and at least 10 more covers nearing 1 Million views or more. She supports her fan's creative expression and all creative works in general, thus her translyrics and video covers are available for use as long as she (and the original work) is properly credited. Though shooting her an e-mail and sharing the new work is probably always going to be appreciated. At the end of December 2014 she added a 3-4 hr Livestream Google Hangout where the "Unholy Quartet", a group of Utaite friends (Juby, Raichie, Anthong, Chishio), lead a lively discussion amongst themselves, alternating between general silliness and more serious heartfelt talks, but allowing fans to listen in, answering a few of their questions. Periodically she announces new Livestreams to fans, with new agendas like sharing fan fiction, answering a list of crazy or serious questions and interviewing other guest speakers from the Utaite community. All Livestream podcasts are recorded and posted on YouTube---so fans don't have to worry about missing it. Since April 2015 (and after much thought) she joined Patreon.com to allow fans to support her work on covers and translyrics. This was to provide her with more time (and some help with college expenses), but also to allow her to pay other artists in the community for their collaborations, promoting better content. To date she has not monetized with YouTube. JubyPhonic depicts''' herself with pink/reddish hair, often with a yellow hoodie with long rabbit ears. Her mascot (an early avatar) is a pink bunny. While she came up with this original concept for her channel (which has captured the imagination of the fans) and often draws her own artwork, recently she has been commissioning original drawings and animation for some of her newer YouTube covers. She plans on making this fanciful artwork available (posters, t-shirts, etc.). Besides singing, 'Juliet Simmons '''is a professional voice actress with Sentai Filmworks (see animenewsnetwork.com). She has been a vocalist but mostly dubbed various characters, including principal and supporting roles, in over 30 anime titles to date--just between 2013 to mid 2015. She was invited to Anime Midwest (July 3-5, 2015) along with her sister Genevieve, another award winning voice actress, to sign autographs for anime fans. Before becoming a Utaite and a voice actress, she wrote her own comic strip called Juby's Word of the Day and has been drawing and pursuing electronic media since middle school, when not busy performing. A creative person since very young, she has been performing since age 3. She grew up on stage with her "Von Trapp" musical theater family, tagging along to family voice & dance lessons, theater and choir practices and endless musical productions even before she could walk. Performance, singing and acting, being creative in countless ways, just naturally runs in her family, making her family a very close knit one. Her brother Adam taught her how to mix audio (and takes her to lunch often) but he also creates software and is CEO of Awesomium. Juliet often calls and visits her sisters, Alissa and Genevieve, in NYC. They support her with a seasoned performer's advice and skills--since they are working towards careers in the entertainment industry. Still in college, she is undecided about her own career, but hopes she finds her place, somehow and someway, in something creative. Despite all its difficulties and problems, creating is something she is truly passionate about. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Toumei Answer" (Transparent Answer) -English ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Aimo" (2012.08.08) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Headphone Actor" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "ODDS & ENDS" -English short ver.- (2012.08.31) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -English ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Dancer In The Dark" feat. JubyPhonic and namikya (2012.09.11) # "Kagerou Days" -English ver.- (2012.09.16) # "Abstract Nonsense" -English ver.- (2012.09.18) # "Aniimo" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Ake (2012.09.23) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Fashion Monster" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Rinne" (loop) -English ver.- (2012.10.27) # "39" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Shinigami Record" -English ver.- (2012.11.13) # "Fashion Monster // REBOOT" -English ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Somebody) -English ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic (2012.12.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) -English ver.- (2013.01.06) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Original ver.- (2013.02.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -English ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira x Original Mashup- (2013.03.03) # "Lie" (2013.03.07) # "Eight Hundred" -English Piano ver.- (2013.3.11) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English Piano ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2013.05.12) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2013.05.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Lonely Hide & Seek) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) -English ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Short ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Summertime Record" -English Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -English Band ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Trick and Treat" -English Reborn! ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Reboot" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "Dramatic Market Ride" (Tamako Market OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English dj-Jo mix ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Lost Time Memory" -English Classical Rock ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.01.16) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Ochame Kinou" -Lazy English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English Piano ver.- (2014.03.05) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Macaron" -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.03) # "Shounen Brave" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.05.13) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.07.28) # "America ~We Are Alright!~" -English ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Kami no Manimani" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- - feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.08.03) # "Inokori Sensei" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic (2014.08.16) # "Terror" -English ver.- (2014.09.06) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.01.30) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) -English ver.- (2015.02.08) '(niconico only) # "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.02.14) # "Ikenaide" -English ver.- (2015.03.02) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She has performed in many musical theater productions and started singing in school choirs since elementary school, and when she was 12, she started taking 1 hr voice lessons every week.JubyPhonic's Facebook information * She likes Kanno Yoko, Osamurai-san, Kikuo, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and UVERWorld. * She loves to interact with her fans and replies sometimes to their YouTube comments and on her tumblr blog in a funny and teeny way. * She took the name "JubyPhonic P" because it rhymed with "Juby comics", which she had been drawing at that time. She added the P "because it seemed right".JubyPhonic's about Page * She started going by just "Jubyphonic" after realizing that the P in her name can also stand for "producer". * She sings in English, because she thought she will be embarrassing herself by singing in Japanese, and writes her own translyrics, because normally dubs don't live up to the original. * Her brother taught her how to mix. * She lives in Houston.JubyPhonic's SoundCloud information * Her favorite utaite is kradness.JubyPhonic's tumblr. answer about her favorite utaite * She has been working professionally as a voice actor for Sentai Filmworks for the last couple of years[5] External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Wordpress * Comic * SoundCloud * MediaFire * Facebook * Flavors * deviantART * 4shared * Anime News Network * Patreon * Behind The Voice Actors page